hatred outweighs forgiveness
by alice Orihara Scarlet
Summary: Sakura sister of Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu, has been abandoned by them. Sakura hates them so much, she had become a delinquent to release all her hatred for them. One day while fighting,, Sakura is stabbed and runs home to fall in the many pairs of arms of those who she hates. (Sasuke is not brothers with Itachi.")
1. Chapter 1

_summary: Sakura sister of Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu, has been abandoned by them. Sakura hates them so much, she had become a delinquent to release all her hatred for them. One day while fighting,, Sakura is stabbed and runs home to fall in the many pairs of arms of those who she hates. (Sasuke is not brothers with Itachi. Should there be a pairing with one of her brothers or should she be paired with someone else? You decide!)_

_It was the end for me, but yet the beginning as well. They left me alone...I hate them._

_I cried for them, but now I realized my tears were a useless emotion._

_They looked at me pitifully, I hated that. _

_I, Sakura Haruno have hated my brothers and sister since the age of five. _

_Itachi, Kisame, Pain, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Tobi... the forbidden names that make my fist lunge at a table, and it cracks in half as my fist connects. They broke my heart. They made me this way. My laugh was not the same as it was. My smile was replaced with a frown. My colorful green eyes were replaced with dull ones. My cheery eyes were replaced with a cold hard glare. I remeber it like it was yesterday..._

_I cried as my brothers and sister said their goodbyes._

_"Shh...it's okay. We'll come back, okay." Itachi whispered in my ears._

_"I-I...k-know. You're leaving!" I sobbed, being a cry baby back then._

_"No, we are going to be absent for a while. We don't know how long." My brother Pain spoke._

_"I..see..." I whispered. "Goodbye...for now."_

_They each came up and gave me a hug. After all the hugs, they left. That is where my hatred began._

_"They abandoned me..." I whispered._

_"I hate them." I spat._

12 years later...

I, Sakura Haruno am a delinquent. After they left, I picks fights with anybody to release this hatred burning in me. At first I was beaten a few times, but then I started getting really good. Soon no one was able to beat me. My nickname: Bloody Blossom. I thought it was a bad ass nickname.

My alarm clock rang and I groaned.

"Too...early." I mumbled.

I got off my bed and made my way to my closet. I changed and headed for school. I wasn't feeling that hungry,so I skipped breakfast. On my way to school, I saw my best buds Temari, Tenten, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Kankuro, and Hinata.

"Yo, my bitches!" I yelled.

They turned around and laughed. I fist pumped them and we headed in.

I walked over to my locker and saw a challenge letter tucked in. I opened it to read this:

**"Bloody Blossom **, **I challenge you** **after school. Behind the school**

**- mizuki"**

Mizuki...I should have known. He was once top dog,...before I came. Now he wants revenge? Pathetic.

"Bring it on bitch." I smirked.

I stuffed the challenge letter in my pocket. I headed to class to tell my besties about Mezuki pathetic revenge.

I saw them and headed over.

"Guess what." I spoke.

They all turned to me.

"What." they said in unison.

"Mezuki challenged me." I answered.

They all laughed.

"That pathetic excuse of a man _challenged you." _Temari spoke.

"Yep." I grinned.

"He's so stupid!" Tenten laughed.

"I know right!" my grinned widen.

A door opening interrupted out conversation.

"Godd morning class, sorry I'm late you see..."

"LIES!"Naruto yelled.

"Sigh...you found me out..."

Kakshi Hatake, the LAZIEST teacher in our school was our home room teacher. But he was school. All he did was read his porn books. He let us do whatever we wanted. It's amazing we passed. Ahh, the power of fanfiction. Later on the rest of the day was boring I had Kashi-sensei for science, Asuma-sensei for math, Kurenai-sensei for social studies, Naruto's dad, Minato-sensei for humanities, apparently there a difference..., Naruto's mother, Kushina-sensei for reading, Guy-sensei for P.E., and then Anko-sensei for art, then back to homeroom. The principal was Tsunade. I always looked up to her. She understood me, losing the most important people, feeling abandoned. I remember the first time I was sent to her office.

_A bitch name Karin slapped Sakura._

_"Are you picking a fight!?" Sakura snapped._

_"What does it look like cotton candy." Karin mocked._

_That made Sakura snapped. Tobi, my brother used to call her that. Sakura lunged at the surprised red hair girl. Sakura kicked, bit, pulled, starched, punched at the red head. Guy-sensei broke us up, but by the time that happened, Sakura had already beaten a inch off of Karin's life._

_"Don't EVER call me that again!" Sakura spat._

_Guy-sensei led Sakura to principal Tsunade's office. Kakashi knocked and a come in was heared._

_"Sit." she ordered._

_I obeyed but still had fire raging in my eyes._

_"What happened miss Haruno?" Tsunade asked._

_"Karin slapped me, insulted me by calling me cotton candy and I snapped." I answered truthfully._

_"I see...you may go." Tsunade nodded._

_"What?" I said shocked._

_"I said you may go." she repeated._

_"Wow, thanks lady Tsunade!" Sakura cheered._

_"But Sakura,"_

_"What?" I asked._

_"Next time, don't get caught."_

_I grinned, "Yes! I will cover my tracks next time!" _

_Lady Tsunade grinned as well as I headed off._

_That was when I decided I looked up to Lady Tsunade. However, my habits didn't change. I kept fighting, but I made sure to cover my tracks as Lady Tsunade instructed. _

The bell rung at 3:15 o'clock to symbol that school was over. I went behind the school. I saw Mezuki there with a smug look.

"Ready Bloody Blossom." he grinned.

I smirked, "Yes."

We charged at each other, fist lunged for each others faces. I round house kicked his side and he crouched down. I walked closer to him, expecting surrender. But it was the total opposite: rebellion. A silver object stabbed my side and it only took me a minute to know what it was.

A knife. Mezuki had cheated by bringing a knife. He stabbed me in right my side.

However, that didn't stop me. I grabbed his neck and smashed him against the wall.

I heard sirens, signally me to leave. I knew exactly who called the cops.

Lady Tsunade.

I grinned, Did I mention she is like the MOST AWESOMEST PRINCIPAL EVER!

Ignoring the pain, I made a ran for it. As much as it heart, I kept running until I reached my house. I opened my door to meet sad and lonely walls. It had been like this since they left. The pain throbbed in my right side, barely being able to stay awake and walking for that matter. I walked into my house, then I heard voices, murmuring voices. The blood has already soaked my shirt in crimson. I entered my kitchen to find them.

The ones I hated the most, looked wide eyed at me as they saw the blood drip to the carpet.

I couldn't hold consciousness any longer. My eyes rolled back as I fell to the carpet. I felt many pairs of arms catch me. The pain slowly faded away as I passed out.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

The pain in my side was hardly noticeable. I blinked a few times before I could I.D. the people in the room.

"You..." I spat.

The turned there heads to see me get up.

"Stop my littler cherry blossom! You'll opened up your wound!" Konan jumped to push me back down.

However I was stronger than her. I slapped her hand away as hard as I could.

"Don't call me that! It's bloody blossom!" I spat.

"Don't look at me that way!" I screamed.

I probably looked like a madman, but I didn't give a damn. They looked shocked, but then hurt. Sasori and Deidara hanged their heads down.

"I'm leaving." I announced.

"You are no siblings to me." I muttered, purposely loud for them to hear.

"Cotton candy..." Tobi whined.

My eyes widen in rage as I whooshed to his side. I gripped my hand around his neck as I pin him to the wall. I raised him higher as he was choking. My gripped hardened and I laughed.

"Don't call me that!" I growled.

Pain rushed to my side rip me away from Tobi.

I had just tried to kill him. This wouldn't be the last time...

"Get off of me!" I struggled.

Finally he released me and I walked out of the room. I opened the door to the back yard. I could walk far because my wound was starting to hurt. I leaned against a tree for support, but then sat down.

"Why...why did you comeback!?" I sobbed.

Tears shed from my eyes and I quickly brushed them away.

"I hate you guys, leave. Rot in hell for all I care!" I yelled to my bedroom window where they were.

I got up and decided to crash in the park. The night left a wondering breeze. I cuddled with myself under the playground. I wanted to be alone. I heard footsteps, but thought nothing of it. It was only when a pair of hands grabbed my sides carefully.

"Let me go!" I screeched.

"No." the voices said.

I knew those voices. That only made me struggle more. A slap was echoed in the air and my right cheek burned. My eyes widen, but then tears threaten to fall again. I looked to see Konan had slapped me.

"That enough acting like a spoiled brat, Sakura." Konan voice was like ice.

It cut through me and shivered me to the core.

"Me?" I laughed, a sadistic laugh.

My laugh got out a little control as I giggled.

"I'm spoiled? What about you who left me?" I giggled.

"Oh no, inner is coming out." I giggled.

"Inner?" they questioned.

My head hung low as inner took control.

**"To late. I am inner."** Inner giggled creepily.

"**Poor outer. You left her. The pain was unbearable. How could you? You monsters!" Inner spat.**

**"That is all I have to say. Goodbye, outer take the lead."**

inner left and and normal Sakura was back. Pain and Kisame still had to hold her so she couldn't escape. I, Sakura Haruno have had many challenges, but this on is the hardest one. Even my little chrush for Sasuke. I blushed as I thought about him.

"Is cherry **blushing**?" Zetsu asked.

"S-shut u-up!" I stammered.

"Aw she has a crush! She likes somebody!" Konan swooned.

"I do not like Sasuke!" I raged.

Koan smirked and the boys glared.

"Sweetie, I never asked who." Konan smirked.

"Crap." I grimaced.

my brothers murmured things like:

"Who is he? I'll kill him. I'm think 100 ways of torture."

"But we have to talk about something else." Konana said seriously.

"What?" I growled, struggling again.

"Who stabbed you?" Sasori asked seriously.

"No one." I answered.

"Sakura." Itachi warned.

"I said no one." I answered stubbornly.

"Sakura stopped lying." Kisame spoke.

"Why should I tell strangers?" I asked.

"Because these strangers will do something it you don't tell us." I hared Pain speak. I swear I could see him smirk by just speaking.

"Yeah right." I scoffed.

Were they honestly threatening me?! Me?! of all people?!"

"You must want a death wish." I smirked.

"Oh my dear little sister, it's not threatening it just fateful." Deidara smirked.

"That's the same thing." I whispered.

"Now are you going to tell us?" Pein asked.

"Nope." I purred.

"Very well." Pein and Kisame unlatched me.

They went to the top of the playground, looked at me, and smirked.

"SAKURA HARUNO LIKES SASUKE UCHIA." they all screamed.

My jaw dropped and my face went red with embarrassment.

Itachi (haruno) smirked as he looked at me. I fell to the ground. I literally dropped dead to the ground.

"Why! Oh kami! Please hope he didn't hear that." I thought.

"Now will you tell us?" Deidara mocked.

"Mezuki." I answeared, still on the ground.

"Thank you my cherry sister." Sasori mocked.

"shut it Pinocchio." I snapped.

"C'mon help carry her, she's still embarrass." Konan teased.

I felt arms pick me up and carry me bridal style.

"Nii-san!" I squeked.

Crap. I just said it. I said nii-san.

"What?" Itachi smirked.

"Nothing." I pouted.

"Aw you're so cute little blossom." Itachi placed his forehead on mine.

"Tell me baby sister, have you have your first kiss?" Itachi purred.

"EH?!" I gasp.

He leaned in closer but I put my hands up in time. He started to pout.

"Don't tell me you haven't had your first kiss?" Itachi asked.

"What!? That's personal!" I screamed.

I covered my face with my face.

"So my baby sister is still pure?" Itachi smirked.

"That's it!" I punched him.

He let go of me as he stumbled.

"Ow." he groaned.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" I stomped on him.

I heard the others burst in laughter.

"What are you laughing at!" I whirled my head at themm.

"You kicking Itachi's ass!" Hidan foolishly cheered.

"Shut up!" I punched so hard he literately flew out of the park.

"Scary..." they muttered.

"I'm going home... i guess you can come too..." I declared.

I saw their eyes brighned and they followed me home.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

I snuggled into the warmth of my stuff animals even more. Wait a minute...stuff animals don't have warmth! My eyes open wide to see what I was cuddling with. I screamed when I saw what it was.

"Sakura what's wrong, un!" a minute later Deidara and the rest bolted in, wearing a t-shirt and boxers, even Konan.

They looked to see Tobi slepping right next to me.

"How come he gets to cuddle with you!" Kisame shouted.

"Because I didn't know he was my brother! I thought he was some stuffed animal!" I protested.

"A stuff animal? Lame. Man your eyes are going bad little cherry blossom. They're probably bad as Itachi's eyes." Sasori scoffed.

"Hey Sasori, nice insect boxers." I sneered.

"They're scorpions, thank you very much." Sasori huffed.

"Conceited much?" I asked.

"No." he protested. "Why would you say that?"

"We'll your are wearing scorpion boxers, which mean your name in Japanese. And here I thought Hidan-nii was conceited."  
I smirked.

But something wasn't right cause they all smirked.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You said "Hidan-nii!" Konan squealed.

"No I didn't!" I protested.

"Yes you did! un!" Diedara smirked.

"Shut up!" I stood up.

The boys eyes widen before blushing.

"What?" I looked down.

A see through nightgown, figures. Thankfully it wasn't fully see through in the bust area.

"Kyaa! GET OUT!" I screamed.

They all fled like vermin, well except Konan cause it was nothing she hasn't seen.

'Remember school today." she reminded me with a sweet smile as she walked out.

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled.

I looked to see Tobi still asleep.

"Out you go!" I threw him out the door and slammed it shut.

I walked to my wardrobe and grabbed my clothes to change into. After I was done, I climbed out the window and jogged to school. There was no way I waas having breakfast with them. Not after what happened...too embarrassing! I made it to the front gates where I saw Temari, Ino, and Hinata.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Hey forehead/ / girl/ sakura-chan!" they greeted.

"So how was the fight yesterday?" Temari asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to class." I growled.

They nodded and we walked to class. I saw Tenten, Naruto, Shikamru, Gaara, Sasuke, Kankuro already there.

"Hey Sakura!" they greeted.

"Hey." I waved, my side still hurting a little.

"How was the fight yesterday?" Gaara asked.

"He brought a knife." I answered.

"What!" Tenten exploded into a fit of rage.

"Did he stab you?" Temari asked, concern dripping with each word.

"Yeah, in the side. But I'm alright. The cops got him. But when I got home...a not so sweet surprises came." I growled at the last part.

"Surprises?" Sasuke asked.

"My brothers and sister are now home." I spat.

'We didn't know you had sibling! How come you never told us Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"They abandoned me. They left me." I put my hands to my eyes, my voice quivering.

"Sakura, are you crying?" Ino asked with concern.

I sobbed a little bit, but then wiped my face.

"I-I'm fine. It's okay. They throw me away like trash and then they come back! What the hell!?" I raged.

"Those bastards." Gaara growled.

"Sakura we won't let them come near you, okay?" Temari said, trying not to growl.

"We won't forgive them." Kankuro hissed.

I smiled, "Thank you. Thank you all for being my friend."

They all smiled at me as well.

"What a drag." Shikamru sighed, trying to calm down.

We all laughed when all of a sudden, late as usual, Kakashi-sensei came in.

"Good morning class. I have good new and bad news. By the way sorry I'm late you see-"

"LAIR!" Naruto screamed.

"And everybody says your an imbacile. Sometimes your quite smart, Naruto." Kakashi noted.

"What's that mean!" Naruto cried.

"Okay I take back my smart comment if you don't understand how to take a compliment." Kakashi sat down.

"Anyway, bad news. If seems Mizuki had a terrible day yesterday because he was found dead and dumped in a river. What a shame. Said to be multiple wounds. every bone broken in his body, including his ribs and then multiple stab wounds. The police said he was tortured before he died."Kakashi whistled.

Gasped echoed the classroom. The image of them came into my mind.

"Was it them?" I whispered really lowly to myself.

_it couldn't be...right? No way they could kill some one...could they. It's extremely fishy because I told them yesterday... I wonder. Well he did deserve if...but torture? That's going too far. _I thought.

"Anyway, good news, we have some new students. Make sure to treat them kindly. I hear they're Sakura siblings." Kakshi looked at me.

I glared at him. I didn't want the class to know! Why! Why does god hate me!

"Anyway, you guys can walk in now." Kakashi yelled to the door.

"No! No! No!" I thought.

All ten of them walked in with smirks and smiles. I could alreay tell Hidan was scanning the class for hot girls while the rest were scanning the room for me.

"This is Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu," Kakashi introduced.

"There Sakura siblings! But they're hotter than her!" someone explain.

My vein popped. I was about to speak up when a flying pencil interrupted me.I looked to see the pencil hit the wall and then punture it where cracks lined the wall. I looked at Karin to see her ckkeck bleeding a little. Her wide eyes told me she knewthe pencil grazed her now bleeding cheek.

"Interesting fact, next time the pencil I threw will do much more damage then that if you bad mouth our little sister." Konan sickly smiled.

"Try do bad mouth her again and we'll have a...little problem." Itachi growled.

TBC...


End file.
